Valentine's Chocolate
by ic.laxieve
Summary: SwitzerlandXReader. And no, this is not a valentine's special...I am planning to make a drabble/oneshot series for that matter...and maybe if i have time...i'll make a xmas... So what happens is vash hear your plans about giving your handmade chocolate to a friend whom he always ignore?


**Valentine's Chocolates (Switzerland One-Shot)**

Okay, she could do this. She breathed deeply as she took a step into the house. Then...

Click!

A gun was now pointing to her head. She looked at the aimer sheepishly. He just grunted in response. There was tension in the whole room.

"Oh, [Name]! You're here!" Lily appeared from the kitchen and swiftly walked to your direction as the aimer, her big brother Vash, put the gun down.

She sweat-dropped. This had always happened every time she visited Lily, her closest friend right after they met. Vash really hadn't trusted [Name] enough to refrain from pointing his gun at her.

"What are you doing here?" Vash asked while he clutched his gun on his side.

"Brother, please stop pointing your gun at [Name]," Lily sweetly said, "It's very rude to do it to a friend let alone, a lady."

"Humph!" Vash just simply walked upstairs.

"Sorry about that, [Name]," Lily touched your hand in an apologetic way.

"It's alright, Lily," [Name] smiled at the girl then chuckled, "I'm used to it!"

"Let's go and make our chocolates?" Lily offered and led her to the kitchen.

Actually, [Name] came here to make chocolates with Lily since Valentine's Day was near—in fact it was just tomorrow! She started making chocolates with Lily chatting as they did.

Unknown to them, Vash was just by the kitchen door, busy polishing his gun as he 'listened' intently to the two girls (actually, he was guarding Lily to make sure she'll be okay). But it seemed Lily knew of this already so...

"By the way, [Name], to whom are you going to give your chocolates?" Lily asked teasingly. She was very aware that [Name] has liked her brother for a while now.

"Well..."

"You're going to give it to big brother, right?"

Vash nearly let go of his gun. He stopped polishing his gun and now _listened_ intently.

"Eh?" [Name] shook her head. "We both know that even how much I want to give it to him, it is impossible."

"Well, you should at least try," Lily encouraged her. "He might acts too harsh to you but I know that deep down, he likes you just how much you like him."

And that did it. Vash blushed so madly but he was thankful that the two couldn't see him let alone knew that he was listening.

[Name] however just sighed sadly. "You know how much I tried to be friends with him, right? And you also know that _all_ of my attempts failed."

Vash was taken aback. Yes, he remembered those times that [Name] would try to talk to him and he would grunt and huff away. She would give him a present every holiday (except from Valentine's) and he would just say that he didn't need a present from anyone and would walk away but [Name] always left the presents in his house and he would secretly take it and keep it in his bedroom closet and would treasure it always.

Yes, what Lily said was true. Vash liked [Name] very much to the point that he thoroughly admitted to his self that he truly loved her. But he never admitted it to anyone else (but it seemed that Lily had figured it out). But now that he knew that she felt the same way (feeling his guilt of his actions of keep pushing her away, thinking that he would soon forget his feelings if she wasn't near) he couldn't ignore the urge of confessing to her. And he would confess to her if she would give him her handmade chocolates tomorrow. IF she would.

"[Name]," Lily's voice drifted Vash back to reality. "If you're not going to give big brother those chocolates, then why are you making it?"

"Uhm...I'm making them to give them to someone," [Name] smiled.

"Eh? Who?"

"To Roderich. I want to give him something as a 'Thank you' for his every help especially in teaching me how to play the piano."

To Roderich? Vash brows furrowed. The Austrian who kept ignoring him? Then he felt a slight pain in his chest. His face now was crestfallen. He was rejected indirectly, just as he was thinking how to confess his love. With heavy shoulders, he left with his gun and walked upstairs before he could tear up, leaving the two girls alone in the kitchen and not wanting to listen anymore.

"I see," Lily's eyes saddened.

"Hey, what's the problem?" [Name] asked her friend.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm sure that big brother would be sad because he won't be receiving any chocolates tomorrow," she sighed.

"Eh? I thought those chocolates you're making are for him?"

"Well...I'm giving mine to [Male Country of your choice]."

"I see."

"[Name]...Why won't you just try to give him your chocolates? I'm sure and I know that he'll like it."

"I don't know..."

FF~~~~~Next day, Valentine's Day~~~~~~~~~

"See you later brother," Lily smiled at him in a comforting way as she left to go to [Male country of your choice]'s house to give her chocolates.

Vash just nodded at her and sighed as he closed the door. For once, he had no gun to 'protect' himself. He felt that he just wanted to be vulnerable right now and for once, he even wished that danger would hunt him down just to keep his mind busy instead of thinking about [Name] the whole time.

He just sat on the couch and tried to clear his mind. Lily was right after all and now he regretted the times he would push [Name] away and he regretted those wasted times for not letting his heart be in control and just confess to her. But now, he was sure that sooner or later, after she would give those chocolates to Roderich, she would soon forget him and would give all of her attention to Roderich.

Or would she?

Knock. Knock.

He groaned. Who would want to visit him now? Oh, wait, maybe that was Lily. Maybe she left something. So standing up, he made his way to the door and opened it. And he nearly flinched when he saw who it was.

There standing in front of him was [Name] who was blushing and on her hands was a box of handmade chocolates. She summoned enough courage and look up to his eyes which were full of disbelief.

"These are for you..." she said almost inaudible but he heard it. She held the box to him. "It's alright if you don't want them but just please, accept them. I don't care if you throw them away but please, just take them."

Speechless, he slowly took the box.

"Thank you for accepting them, Vash," she smiled softly at him. "I'll go now," and she turned around and ran away.

He was still in shock that it took him a while to register what had happened. He looked down to the box and saw that there was a card attached to it. He took it and opened it. It read:

_'Hey, Vash._

_ I know that you don't want to hear this from me but I love you. I really do. And don't worry, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I have accepted that certain truth a long time ago. I just want to say it. I'm sorry if I was a real bother to you. I promise that I will now stay out of your way. If you want, I won't even come to your house anymore. I'm really sorry for making a fool of myself for loving you._

_ Love,_

_ [Full Name]'_

Vash's eyes widened. Now more than ever, he wanted to confess to her. So without thinking, he ran at full speed to catch up with [Name]. And he finally saw her. She was walking now instead of running. He then tackled her and pinned her to a nearby wall. He was panting as he looked at her surprised face.

"Vash?" she was breathless

But instead of speaking, he now dared to do the thing that he had been wanting to do. He kissed her fully on her lips. She was stunned, shocked even. But nonetheless, she kissed him back. When he felt her response, he kissed her more lovingly as his arms took her hands and wrapped them around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He then licked her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate to open them. He then gently slipped his tongue in and roamed it around. He tasted every inch of her until they both couldn't handle their need for air. Their breathings were ragged as they pulled away.

"What was that for?" [Name] uttered.

"I love you," he breathed. "I love you for a very long time. Actually, I fell in love with you on the first time that you showed your kindness to me, especially when you first tried to talk to me."

"I-I thought that-"

"That I hate you? [Name] I tried pushing you away because I'm afraid to be rejected. But when I heard you yesterday, when I heard that you were going to give your chocolates to Roderich, I regretted everything that I didn't do. I lost my fear of being rejected but it was replaced by the fear of losing you."

"Y-you heard me said that? What else did you hear?"

Her face was now beet red, not that it wasn't red a while ago but it was redder.

He smirked. "I heard that you like me."

And he pulled her in for another kiss.

~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~

(A/N: there you have it! I don't own Hetalia or the characters used in this one-shot. I only own the plot. I hope you enjoyed reading and please review!)


End file.
